


White Rabbit

by Akaruii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: White didn't suit him as much as it suited you.





	White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a week since I've written anything, but I'm back!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“How do I look?” you ask as you quickly comb out the soft tangles in your hair before turning to face Kurusu. “Don’t I look nice as Alice?” Kurusu glances at you, eyes seemingly checking out certain areas of your costume and how nice it fitted along your curves.

  
“It’s a bit modest.”

“It’s a  _school_  play. Last time I checked, I’m pretty sure Alice wasn’t trying to seduce anyone in Alice in Wonderland,” you reminded him, cheeks flushing a soft pink in response to his implied request.

He smiles, “Well, my Alice can be a bit different.” You raise an eyebrow.

“ _Your_  Alice? Unfortunately for you, the white rabbit does not claim Alice,” you state, keeping in mind his role as the white rabbit—however unfitting that is. “...You aren’t—by any chance—going to try something during the play right?” He shakes his head, a mischievous smile never once leaving his lips.

“Even I know better than to do something like that. Rather, I’d go and claim what’s rightfully mine off the stage. After all, a thief isn’t a thief if he flaunts his treasure to the world. Now, that’d just be exposing me to unnecessary danger,” Kurusu explains, gracefully removing the bunny headband off his head as he moves towards you.

“What are you doing?” you inquire, your mind beginning to wander as he gets closer.

He hums softly, “To put it simply, I’m just unmasking myself.” Kurusu is now right in front of you, his breath barely touching your skin. “White doesn’t suit me all that well. I prefer black.” You feel shivers run down your spine as he whispers it softly close to your ears. “In fact, I think these ears suit you much more.” You feel him place the headband on your own head.

“Is this your way of ‘claiming’ me?” you ask, a soft pink dusting your cheeks. “You’re weird.”

“Perhaps. On the other hand, you do know what rabbits do often, right?” You blink, eyebrows furrowing as you stare hard into his eyes.

“What are you trying to say?” You feel an odd feeling in the pit of your stomach, slowly getting close to the meaning behind his words. It only took a minute for it to click in your head before blood comes rushing to coat your cheeks in a crimson red.

“...How much of a pervert are you?” you mumble as you cover your face, undeniably failing at covering your red skin. In the corner of your eyes, you can see him smile coyly as he leans in for a peck on your cheek.

Kurusu says, “Only as much as you allow me to be, my sweet bunny.”

“Oh, shut up...”


End file.
